joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Really Edgy Meta Knight
"My life is a misery and I hate myself, but you aren't allowed to insult me because I'm an entitled person who thinks he's better than you. Now if you excuse me I need to go complain about how "bad" my life is, talk about how I wanna commit suicide but actually don't, and just go around and be edgy."- Really Edgy Meta Knight. Summary: Really Edgy Meta Knight is REALLY FREAKING EDGY! He's so edgy you can cut yourself just by looking at him! SO MUCH EDGE!!!!!! Name: Really Edgy Meta Knight Classification: The Edgiest Character in Fiction, The Best Swordsman in Fiction, The Coolest Mask-Wearer in Fiction, King of all EDGE Origin: Pokemon Trainer Jacob's Thoughts Gender: DID YOU JUST ASSUME REALLY EDGY META KNIGHT'S GENDER? Tier: 4-A '''with regular edge, '''3-A '''with slightly more edge, '''2-A '''with really high edge, '''High 1-A '''with REALLY REALLY HIGH EDGE, '''Beyond Understanding '''with edge beyond understanding, '''EDGYPOTENCE '''with supreme maximum over edge, '''MAXIMUM OVER EDGYPOTENCE '''with Super Supreme Maximum Over Edge '''Powers and Abilites: Is the most skilled swordsman in fiction, Edge Manipulation (Space-Time Manipulation, but Edgier), Darkness Manipulation, Emo Manipulation, Goth Manipulation, Heavy Metal Manipulation, Razor Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Depression Manipulation, Over Exaggeration, Shadow Manipulation, Complaining, Faking Depression, can make you depressed just by looking at you, you can cut yourself just by looking at him, if he talks to you you'll wanna drink bleach, and flight. He is also immune to any sort of Psychic, Telekenetic, or Psychokinetic ability or attack. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '''with regular edge, '''Universe Level '''with slightly more edge, '''Multiverse+ Level '''with really high edge, '''High Outerverse Level '''with REALLY REALLY HIGH EDGE, '''Beyond Understanding '''with edge beyond understanding, '''EDGYPOTENCE '''with supreme maximum over edge, '''MAXIMUM OVER EDGYPOTENCE '''with Super Supreme Maximum Over Edge '''Speed: MFTL+ with regular edge', Infinite '''with slightly more edge', Immeasurable with really high edge, Beyond Immeasurable with edge beyond understanding, Omnipresent with Supreme Maximum Over Edge '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''with regular edge, '''Universe Level '''with slightly more edge, '''Multiverse+ Level '''with really high edge, '''High Outerverse Level+ '''with REALLY REALLY HIGH EDGE, '''Beyond Understanding '''with edge beyond understanding, '''EDGYPOTENCE '''with supreme maximum over edge, '''MAXIMUM OVER EDGYPOTENCE '''with Super Supreme Maximum Over Edge '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant like Meta Knight believes his opponent's lives to be Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Level '''with regular edge, '''Universe Level '''with slightly more edge, '''Multiverse+ Level '''with really high edge, '''High Outerverse Level+ '''with REALLY REALLY HIGH EDGE, '''Beyond Understanding '''with edge beyond understanding, '''EDGYPOTENCE '''with supreme maximum over edge, '''MAXIMUM OVER EDGYPOTENCE '''with Super Supreme Maximum Over Edge '''Standard Equipment: Sword of TRUE EDGE Range: A few meters with sword, Omniversal with Edge Manipulation Weaknesses: His edginess sometimes distracts him from combat Intelligence: Really Really High, but thinks really stupid thoughts sometimes. Notable Wins: Super Saiyan God Yamcha (Meta Knight is far superior in every way) Bruce Lee (he couldn't defeat the darkness) The Uchiha Clan (Meta Knight was edgier) shadOW THE hEDGEhog (Meta Knight is edgier, superior in every way has Shadow Manipulation) (Not to mention shadOW lost to Coldsteel The Hedgeheg who was 4-C when he fought shadOW, so this really is a brutal stomp match even at Meta Knight's weakest) TOAA Akuma (Meta Knight is edgier) Edge (WWE) Mewtwo (Wanked) (This was High 1-A Meta Knight vs High 1-A Mewtwo, but Meta Knight was too DARK for Mewtwo to handle, even with Fighting Type Moves in his arsenal) Notable Losses: Ryukama LordAizenSama (as planned) (strength, speed, and durability were equalized) Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) N-Alex (N-Alex can't be putdown permanently and he has Manipulation Killing, allowing him to stop any of Meta Knight's HAX, he also has "Powers and Abilities Killing" meaning that Alex won't get cut by looking at Meta Knight nor will he get depressed when Meta Knight looks at him) Inconclusive Matches: None Notable Category:Holy Shit the Edge Category:Edge-Broken Category:Edgy